The Genomic Analysis Core will provide access to genetic resources for University of Michigan Pepper Center scientists, and will enhance the linking of genetic information with studies of the aging process and health of older adults. The Core will assist Center investigators studying the basic science of aging, as well as provide a foundation for human genetic studies. The Genomic Analysis Core has four Specific Aims: Aim 1. Provide genotyping service support to Center investigators. The Core will perform simple sequence length polymorphism and single nucleotide polymorphism detection. The Core will have available pre-tested mouse and human genotyping loci, and will develop custom genotype procedures. Aim 2. Provide genomie analysis, biostatistical, and data handling infrastructure and support. The Core will develop and use genetic analysis tools for quantitative trait locus genome searches, as well as linkage and association studies. The Core will provide a central location for data management of genetic and phenotypic information. Core personnel will provide expert advice on genetic data handling, statistical analysis, and experimental design. Aim 3. Provide an infrastructure for evaluation and development of human genetics projects. The Core will develop a genetic research infrastructure for use with older adults. Consultation services will be provided on population structures, clinical data management, analysis, and subject communication. Personnel will provide expertise on regulatory, legal, and ethical standards for genetic studies. Aim 4. Provide a development structure for novel genetics projects in aging. The Core will solicit, evaluate, and integrate Core Development Projects designed to improve the genomics capabilities of Center investigators. Emphasis will be placed on development projects that co-ordinate, supplement, or enhance existing research activities of the Center.